I Remember
by Illaeshin
Summary: There were only 3 people who didn't react badly to the appearance of Dark Jak. During those times of madness, he remembered his voice, her face, and his scent. J/K
1. I Remember His Voice

Hello everyone, long time no see. This will be a three-shot if you will of mildly related/connected stories about hos Jak/Dark Jak sees the three people who are closest to him. Enjoy.

I Remember

Only 3 people didn't react badly to my dark powers and I remember them when I change. His voice, her face, and his scent.

His Voice

Daxter had seen him first, and cowered at the edge of the platform his high voice calling out in hope, trying to persuade him they were friends. Over and over Daxter called his name, begging him to remember. Somewhere in the dark and tortured recesses of his mind, that voice, that little ottsel's voice, brought light and familiarity. The sound of a still ocean rushing against a sandy beach; the living hum of a forest filled with plants and insects, the gentle creak of old wood planks under bare feet.

"Daxter?" Saying the name aloud brought hard and pain-filled reality back to his mind and body.

"Sheesh! What was that?!" His orange-furred best friend ran up to him, unafraid of what he'd just seen. "Come on. Let's get you outta here!"

Even after two long and hellish years, for both of them, when Daxter's familiar weight settled on his shoulder it brought peace.

Then, once they were out of the palace, the Krimzon Guard attacked again. After so long away from his friend, the bullets flying everywhere ignited a very real fear for Daxter's life. A fear that transformed into rage. As the dark eco surged within his body, a body made strong through years of resisting cruelty and torture, the darkness closed in on his mind, the peace and memories of Sandover fled.

Purple lightning rippled across his form, his hair, skin, and eyes all shifting colors. As his claws dug into the first guard to come within range, Daxter clung to his perch on the shoulder-plate. He called encouragement and warnings.

"Left left! Take that! Haha!" Daxter was afraid of a lot on his own, but on his best friend's shoulder…nothing.

Spinning a full rotation, multiple times, through his obsidian eyes, a flash of orange distracted him momentarily before another KG was caught in his claws and ripped apart.

"Hey Jak. You okay buddy?" the voice on his shoulder was still there. The fury began to drain away, leaving him a bit confused as to what to do now. But as the voice chattered on, he knew one thing for certain, he wanted that voice to stay.

"Wow Jak! Do that again!" Daxter crowed as the lightning faded and the world returned to normal.

"Something's happening to me. I… can't control it."

Daxter jumped to his shoulder, "Hey. Really… You okay?"

Daxter's voice brought back that fleeting sense of peace. He never wanted to lose Daxter. That little ottsel's voice was the only voice he had for most of his life. No matter that when under the influence of the dark eco that Daxter smelled like prey, when the darkness took over his mind, he could remember to one thing: that voice.

And to keep it, he would never look over his left shoulder, nor reach for the fragile creature that kept him company. That voice he knew, and remembered when he heard it.


	2. I Remember Her Face

_I Remember_

_A/N: Kudos to everyone that understood it would be Keira next. And thank you everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy. ^~^ I had to completely rewrite this chapter from the rough draft I'd done. The style was completely different and I thought it'd be really odd, so the rewrite makes me happy. Enjoy!_

Her Face

Keira was never meant to see when he transformed. She already thought the worst because of the rumors, her fear and worry real in her eyes. He hadn't wanted her to know. Keira's presence was soothing to him, like seeing a glimpse of Sandover as he looked into her eyes. But they had fought and argued like children; and the war left no time for him to find her and explain.

But then, she found him. A blast bot heading for the Underground's hideout was busy trying to shake him off. Daxter had taken the gun to destroy another bot, leaving him with only his fists and feet to destroy the thing. Well, not just those. As angry energy surged through his body, his vision changed and everything registered in his mind as prey, a flash of bright green caught his attention for the briefest of moments. But then the blast bot moved, making itself the unfortunate target of the dark eco fueled rage.

As metal crumpled beneath his claws, and the threat collapsed in a heap, he jumped clear, avoiding the detonation of the hull. As he landed though, that green caught his eyes again. Spinning, bringing his claws to bear on what could only be a threat. But then his eyes focused on the green eyes staring back at him. The female stepped back, stumbling on the uneven dirt. As she fell down, he moved forward, using his hands to put himself on her level. The rampaging fury was subsiding, and an odd curiosity had taken over. Coming near her, he sniffed at the air, and listened carefully, but nothing was new, or even threatening.

Then she said his name, "Jak? Jak is that you?" her voice was wavering, but her eyes were directed at him. At the sound of his name, he paused, then inched closer, until their noses were inches apart.

"Jak?" As she stared at him, as he took in her features, especially her face, he felt light come to his dark mind. A high place, the feeling of victory, and her face very close to his again. She was smiling, laughing. He was happy to see her face.

"Keira?" he growled lowly, his body slowly shifting out of the eco-induced form. Then he knew her. He could remember. She was smiling again, relief and happiness in her green eyes. Helping her up, he stared at her face. She wasn't afraid of him. She wasn't running away and calling back those names that burned like daggers in his soul. She was looking at him with concern and worry, but not fear of him.

"Are you okay?" Keira asked, patting his shoulders and arms. Her hands found one of his, the one he'd shoved through the metal-plate of the blast bot. She seemed amazed that there wasn't even a scratch. "You're amazing." she smiled again, then looked around. "Come on, we should get out of here." Then her fingers were around his hand, and she was pulling him along.

Confusion was evident in his eyes as he followed her, but he never looked away from her. When he saw her face, that feeling of happiness returned. The feeling of a carefree, hate-free life came back stronger than it had in the long months between their meeting. He never wanted that feeling to flee so far out of sight that he couldn't grasp it anymore. Not again.

Keira turned to look at him as they ran, and he knew. Her face he would always search for, always remember. For when he saw her face, he remembered and smiled.


	3. I Remember His Scent

I Remember

_A/N: Hi there, let me just say how much I have loved the reviews that guessed it was Damas to be featured in this chapter. I love you all, you give me much ideas to roll with. Thank you everyone for your reviews and love. I have really appreciated it. It's great to see the Jak & Daxter fandom is alive and well. _

His Scent

The kid hadn't even know what dark eco was. His body took an instinctual step back as the small, silent child reached to take his hand, afraid that the kid would sense the darkness just under the skin.

"I need you to take the boy to Kor at the Power Station."

His blue eyes had widened at the request from Samos. But as the child played with his crocadog, he nodded, "I'll get him there safely."

The child was smart, staying close enough to be protected, but far enough away to not be in the way. However, as soon as the KG saw the boy the entire block was swarming with the armored guards.

The bullets were flying everywhere, and his worry for the kid was increasing. The guards were shouting commands, ones that usually made him laugh, but now he found himself shouting back. "Leave him alone! He's just a kid!"

Rage began to burn through his heart. He hadn't been more than a kid himself when the experiments began; that would **not** be this child's fate. A bullet took him in the shoulder, and the pain released the dark energy that flowed in him. As purple, violent streaks of lightning shot from his body, the voice at his shoulder shouted. A KG had the kid by the arm.

Baring his fangs, he had raced forward, scattering the men as if they were dolls. The voice on his shoulder called out a warning, and on instinct, he flung himself into a wild spin, claws splayed wide.

Abruptly, there were no more enemies, just a quite whimper at his feet. Looking down at the child, he had squatted down for a better look at the boy who was clearly not a threat. Sniffing at the little male, he paused as something familiar touched his mind. The smell of a mossy forest, clean salt water, and the scent of open eco vents came strongly to him. It brought calm, peace.

Warmth on his hand drew his gaze. The child's tiny hand was on his and the boy was staring at him, blue eyes reflected in obsidian ones. As the peace stole further and further into his fractured mind, his claws disappeared, his skin regained its healthy color, and the burning rage subsided, leaving him looking at the boy that was regarding him with wonder.

"Jak! Jak! We gotta go!" Daxter shouted as he had tugged at his best friend's ear, "The KG are regrouping!"

"Let's go!" Sweeping the boy up into one arm, he held the child close as he ran, firing his gun off in rapid sweeps. The kid's eyes were on him for most of the run, then as the child ducked down in the seat of the zoomer, he watched again. Another mad dash saw the boy in his arms again, the little head tucked close to his chin. At last, the power station doors were opened for them and no KG were sight. Once inside, he slid gratefully to the floor, breathing hard. The boy's arms tightened around his neck in a hug of gratitude.

As they sat quietly, Kor mumbling in the background, he could smell the kid's scent again. It brought back the peace of home. It brought precious memories back to the front of his mind, sending more of the tortured darkness away. It was a scent he would always keep with him, and remember.

_A/N: There you have it. All the chapters I started out to write, but there just may end up being a bonus chapter in the next few days! ^~^ Thank you everyone for your reviews and kindness. ^~^_


	4. I Remember and Smile

I Remember

_A/N: There was just so much hope that Damas would be the third person that I had to write up this chapter. Not so much Jak thinking about Damas and his reaction, but an over all thinking about Spargus and its King. I hope you all like. It's done in a different style than the first three, but I feel that it works as a closing chapter for this little story. Thank you again everyone for the loves and reviews! I appreciate it! ^~^_

Bonus Chapter

The air was cooling, brushing his skin, and keeping sleep at bay with its feather touch. Overhead the sky was turning from brilliant oranges and reds, to demure purples and pink. Jak lay on his back, his unbooted feet dangling in the water. The beach off Spargus was a favorite place for the warrior. Here he had shown up Kleiver, defended the city from the Dark Makers, and received his armor from Damas.

Closing his eyes, as the sky grew dark, Jak listened to the breaking waves and the children wrapping up their games in the surf. He could imagine their happy faces, the excitement in their eyes as the grim reality that was their world was put on hold for a moment.

If he closed his eyes long enough, and let sleep nearly take him, the sounds almost became that of Sandover Village and Sentinel Beach. He missed the quiet of his old home, the familiar and kind faces. Today though, the ache was far away.

Everything in Spargus spoke of a tough health and vitality. It made him feel alive. It was here that the dark warrior had really found his place. Among the tough, battle-hardened, wasteland tried people, Jak had found a home. The people here hadn't thrown him out when they found out about his taint, rather they had embraced it. Decided he was useful, that's what Damas had said. He was useful.

Jak had been happy to be just useful, it helped him to survive. Then he'd started looking differently at the wasteland king. Damas was someone to look up to, to emulate…to listen to.

Here in Spargus, Jak felt that he could be more than what Haven had condemned him to be. There was a different feel here, and a unique scent. It was the smell of sand, salt, and blood. The same smell had been near when he'd been with his younger self. It was also Damas's scent.

The children in the water, mindful of the sleeping sun, slowly dispersed, heading to their homes for the night with promises to meet again. All was quiet around the hero now, only the sound of the breaking waves reaching his sensitive ears. He could remember clearly here the life he'd had before the rift gate. Everything had seemed more stable then.

Nothing was permanent here. The sands were changing constantly, burying a rock, or unearthing a mountain; even such things as innocence and hope were transitory and prone to disappearing. He'd learned that the hard way. The lives of the people around him, his own life, were far from permanent.

Everything changed. His powers waxed and waned with the eco, the storms came and went. People died.

Picturing Sandover again, Jak sat up, the movement disturbing the fish that had gathered around his toes. The home he had was gone, but all the things he learned back there, and the people who meant the most to him were here in this time, with him, in their new home. He could remember, and smile at the old memories now. Peace and permanence was his to find and make for himself, and for his friends.

Footsteps behind him made Jak turn to watch the person coming to see him. A smile came to his face, lighting up his blue eyes.

"Hey."


End file.
